This invention relates to emergency devices to assist in the rescue of persons who have fallen overboard in deep water. In particular the invention relates to location and flotation devices which can be deployed into the water immediately after the emergency is discovered.
Prior art emergency location and flotation devices have one or more disadvantages such as difficulty of mounting on a ship, time consuming deployment, excessive weight and poor visibilty.
One object of the present invention is to provide a compact readily mountable emergency location and flotation device which can be readily and reliably deployed.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.